


Outside

by MorganaNK



Category: Inspector Lynley - All Media Types, Inspector Lynley Mysteries (TV)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-27 03:59:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 73
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8386372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganaNK/pseuds/MorganaNK
Summary: A (very short!) drabble type fic set between 'In the Blink of an Eye' and 'Limbo'.  Tommy's POV





	

**Author's Note:**

> Property of Elizabeth George and the BBC, no copyright infringement intended

I reach for the bottle and, ignoring decorum, fill my glass to the brim. The whiskey burns my throat as I gulp it down, but I welcome the sensation. Since Helen died I feel as if I am on the outside of everything, as if I am standing on my own in the cold, my face pressed against frigid glass, gazing longingly at something I had once been firmly in the centre of.


End file.
